Tenshi
by Kirara Myojin
Summary: Kenshim Himura finds an unexpected gift in the woods while on his way back from Kyoto, little does he know that this gift will change his life forever


**Tenshi (Angel)**

**Chapter One**

**The Unexpected Gift**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**It was growing darker as the clouds overhead began forming together, there was a storm coming. Suddenly a bright white flash of lightening streaked across the sky, lighting the face of none other than 28-year-old Himura Kenshin, the legendary Battousai the manslayer, thunder sounded soon after the lightening flashed.**

**"I hope I get back home before the rain starts, that I do." Kenshin said aloud.**

**No sooner had he said that than the rain began pouring down, it wasn't any ordinary rain though, it was cold and it felt like needles being stuck into the pale skin of Himura Kenshin. But, instead of running, like most would have done, Kenshin merely sighed heavily and slid his arms into his sleeves and walked ever so slowly.**

**"Maybe I should walk a bit faster?" Kenshin thought, as his long flame red hair slowly dipped into his violet eyes. "At this rate, I'll be frozen by the time I get back, that I will."**

**Kenshin was just about to begin to walk a bit faster when he heard something off in the distance, it sounded like crying. Being the kind person he was, he began to fallow the noise. The closer he got, the more he was sure that it was crying. Finally, after what seemed like two hours of searching, Kenshin found what was causing the crying and it was an unexpected shock when he found it, it was something that caused his heart to break.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"I wonder where Kenshin is? He should have been home an hour ago." Kaoru asked, staring out the door of the Dojo.**

**"Maybe he got lost?" Yahiko asked, stuffing another rice cake into his mouth.**

**"Maybe he just got held up in Kyoto, you know those people, once they start talking it's hard to get them to shut up" Sanosuke said calmly, picking up a piece of fish and stuffing it into his mouth.**

**"I'm sure Sir Ken is fine, Miss Kaoru" Megumi said sitting another plate of fish down. "Now, get over here and eat and stop staring out the door."**

**"Wait! There he is!!" Kaoru said happily, darting out the door into the cool night air, the others fallowing close behind. "Kenshin! Where have you bee...."**

**Kaoru quickly stopped, looking at what lay in Kenshin's arms, shaking like a leaf. Kaoru and the others looked up at Kenshin and merely gave a warm smile and then looked to Megumi.**

**"Can you fix some medicine for the wounds, Miss Megumi?" Kenshin asked, as he walked by them all and into the dojo.**

**"Yes, right away Sir Ken." Megumi said.**

**Megumi rushed off to fix the medicine and Kenshin walked to the table and sat down, holding the little gift in his arms, rocking back and forth softly. Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko walked over and sat down around Kenshin.**

**"K-Kenshin? Where.... how.... who???" Kaoru asked in a stutter.**

**"Don't worry, Kaoru, it's not mine...." Kenshin said, gazing down. "I found her in the woods, I suppose she was abandoned"**

**"That's awful!" Kaoru said, feeling a wave of relief wash over her.**

**Kenshin nodded, looking down at the little baby that lay in his arms, raven black hair coated the top of the little girl's head and dark eyes peered up at him, slightly wet from all the crying she'd done. Kenshin smiled warmly as she yawned, she couldn't have been more that a few mouths old. It broke Kenshin's heart to think of how long this poor child must have been out there in the wood.**

**"What do you think her parents where thinking?" Sano asked, peering over at the child in Kenshin's arms.**

**"I suppose it must have been a very young girl that had this child and she wasn't old enough to care for it and so she just left it," Kenshin stated.**

**"Are we going to keep her?" Yahiko asked, smiling as the baby grabbed onto Yahiko's finger.**

**"We have to, Kenshin, it must have been a sign that you were suppose to find this child" Kaoru said, taking a cloth and wetting the tip with her tongue and wiped it over the child's face.**

**"Then, I suppose we will keep her, that we will." Kenshin said, smiling.**

**"What'll we call her?" Yahiko asked, trying to get the baby to let go of his finger.**

**"Tenshi." Kenshin said, smiling.**

**"Tenshi…. I like it" Sano said. And laughed at Yahiko who began pleading to Tenshi to let go of his finger.**

**"I think she likes you, Yahiko" Kaoru laughed, as Yahiko still pleaded and Tenshi began laughing as well.**

**"It's either that or she's trying to kill my finger" Yahiko said, and laughed as well, finally giving in.**

**Soon, Megumi returned with the medicine and some bandages for Tenshi's cuts and scratches. Once Tenshi was bandaged up she began crying, obviously hungry. Kaoru and Yahiko went to the market and got some fresh fruit and Megumi mashed them up and Kenshin began feeding it to Tenshi, Kaoru stood by and watched, Kenshin's face seemed to light up with happiness as he fed Tenshi.**

**"I've never seen Kenshin this happy before…. It's so nice to see him really happy for once," Kaoru, thought, smiling.**


End file.
